1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal device such as a facsimile machine.
2. Relates Background Art
A facsimile communication apparatus which has an image memory and stores a plurality of pages of communication images received from a sending station into the image memory and then records them on record sheets, has been known. In such a device, when a plurality of sets of the record sheets of the communication images are required in a receiving station, an operation of "number of copies: n" is carried out so that n record sheets are produced for each page in the sequence transmitted by the transmitter.
This system is effective when the received communication images of a plurality of pages are independent information from each other, but if it is a series of continuous pages, the record sheets must be rearranged after outputting.
A device which guides the record sheets to different trays by a mechanical sorter to automatically rearrange the record sheets has been known. In this device, as the number of trays increases, a physically larger and larger device is required. Therefore, it is difficult to rearrange a number of continuous pages of record sheets in this device.